theotorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Climbing
Climbing Use: '''Macro use for long-distance climbing. '''Sample specializations: '''Rope, wall, mountain, cave This skill is used when a character wishes to climb or scale vertical or near-vertical obstacles, be it a rope, ladder, wall or mountain. A successful skill check indicates that the character climbs a distance equal to their climbing limit value. Failure indicates that the character falls at the start of that round of climbing. The base difficulty number for a climb is 8, which is modified by the conditions of the climb. A character may choose to “be careful” and climb at a speed less than their climbing limit value (given in Chapter One), which will reduce the difficulty of the climb. Characters who miss a ''climbing ''check can catch themselves and avoid the fall with a successful ''Strength ''check of difficulty 12. Characters who fail to catch themselves will fall and may take damage when they land. The rules for determining falling damage are in Chapter Four. Characters may attempt to climb at a faster rate than their ''climbing ''limit value by making a speed push (see Chapter Four) as part of their climbing skill check. '''CLIMBING CHART Condition Modifier Ladder -5 Tree, rough surface with plenty of handholds -3 Cracked wall, lots of handholds +0 Wall with handholds, natural rock +2 Flat but not smooth surface +4 Smooth stone, metal surface +7 Less than 90-degree angle -2 Less than 60-degree angle -4 Less than 45-degree angle -6 Darkness +2 Slick surface +2 Rain +4 Ice-covered +5 Character is pushing speed +2 Character is being careful -2 Per -1 speed value Climbing equipment (ropes, pitons, etc.) -1 To -5 '''Example: '''Marco needs to climb over a tall stone wall to break into a building. The base difficulty of the climb is 8. The stone wall is flat but not polished smooth which increases the difficulty to (8 + 4) 12. Its night, which further increases the difficulty to (12 + 2) 14. Marco elects to take his time and be careful. He will climb the wall at a speed value of 1 instead of using his full climbing limit value of 3. By reducing his speed value two points, he lowers the difficulty by four points down to (14 - 4) non-combat situations, characters can climb at their limit value for only a short period of time. For macro uses of the skill, reduce the limit value by one if they are climbing more than and by two if they are climbing more than . If a character “fails” a macro climb, she falls from a point with a height value two less than the top, which is about midway in the climb. If the character catches herself, she is assumed to limp to the top from there. Climbs in which there is a failure (but in which the character catches himself) add one to the calculated time value of the climb. '''Example: '''Magoth and Father Wagner are both trying to scale a mountain peak. Father Wagner’s climbing limit value is 3 while Magoth’s is 6 thanks to giants being bigger and stronger than normal humans are. The top of the peak is high, a height value of 16. Because of the height of the climb, both characters have their limit values reduced by two. Magoth successfully makes his ''climbing ''skill check. He did not push his climbing speed so his limit value remains at 4 and is subtracted from the height value of 16. Five is then added, resulting in a time value of 17, which is only forty minutes. He zips right up to the top! Father Wagner however fails his ''climbing ''skill check but does manage to catch himself. The fall occurred at a height value of (16 - 2) 14, about up. His modified limit value of 1 is subtracted from 16, five is added and then another one is added because of the fall for a final time value of 21, about four hours. Magoth has plenty of time to enjoy the view from the top before Wagner arrives.